(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical recording apparatus for recording a hologram, an optical recording method, a recording medium, and a reproducing method.
(ii) Related Art
Among optical recording technologies, a holographic recording technology is known as a technology which enables large-capacity, high-speed recording and reproduction. In the holographic recording technology, the recording capacity of a holographic recording medium can be increased by recording holograms at an identical or substantially identical position on the holographic recording medium.